Talk:Rief
This image http://img683.imageshack.us/img683/1070/51jmskzqa5l.jpg pretty confirms Crown being a Mercury adept. Watch out for the borders of all the protagonists' portraits: Matthew's is brown (Venus), Karis' is violet (Jupiter), Tyrrel's is red (Mars) and Crown's is blue (Mercury). So, I'm gonna add it to both this article and the Adepts article. 13:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) * Intresting to note the 5th character. 21:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I would guess that is a member of the old Golden Sun crew. Irish Reaper 14:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The"character" part of the title is due to the fact that "crown" redirects to the crowns and hats article, searching "crown" still leads to that article. If searching Crown brings us here now, then why does the article still need the (adept) part tacked on? Kyarorain 17:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that would need to be done if searching "crown" brings one to a disambiguation page. Perhaps that's what should be done right now. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Him? Does the article give Crown's sex? V is really ambiguous looking, and if it hasn't been given, I thing gender neutral writing would be best.. 21:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I presume the Golden Sun Realm news post that has the translation is right when they translate the text to make references to "him". Check the first post here. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC)\ :: Cinder (the translator) notes on the 2nd page "There was not an indication of gender in the text. I just had it as "he" because I know he is a "he".". -- 01:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: O_O Hmmm... That does kind of make for a prickly issue then. However, I think at this point we can get away with making a male assumption anyway, because most people on forum boards now say "guess he's a boy after all" in response to the artwork. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 08:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I heard a rumor that Crown is a she due to the rather nasty shipping wars that resulted from having three female characters and five male characters without having a single clear romance. Of course, that is just a very crazy rumor i heard, but it wold make a little bit of sense considering how... hot the flaming got on Fanfiction.net right after the third game was announced. Irish Reaper 14:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) WAY OF TRACK Didnt crown look like he had a trench coat and blond hair what happen to that crown?????? on the other had crown is like Kraden only this time hes useful! Worldwarz2 :Basically, months ago in E3 when we knew far less about the game, people thought it was a possibility that the blond man in a blue trench coat was the one with the name "Crown", since back then the name Crown, which was known from this screenshot, was not known to belong to this Mercury Adept kid, and Crown's official art was not yet revealed. But now, people agree that the blond person is adult Isaac. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) BRAIN FART you guys i think i know Crowns origins. i think Crown is none other then the child of Piers who bought Kraden to Lumaria after they lit Mars Lighthouse: My evidence: Crown studys under a mentor, who (presumiply) knows ALOT about Alchemy, and who do we know, know ALOT about Alchemy....Kraden who has avoded death for 30 years by going to Lumaria were he has been teaching Crown everything he knows!!! Worldwarz2 Rief's Appearance He kinda reminds me of Ivan only he's a water adept and has blue hair★Crescent moon★ 05:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) With glasses. I think he's going to be a fairly different character from Ivan. However he looks promising. Better than having Kraden following you around. Kraden: IMA SCIENTIST :B 02:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC)# WHOS THE FATHER!!!!!!!!!!? Worldwarz2 a note last one 'cuz it appears unwanted, but Rief joins the party with Sleet and is at level 10. I could also say where and when if the info is wanted. Slax01 04:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Noble Whos Noble wered she come from? Worldwarz2